


Once Upon A Dream

by whitecrescentmoon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Ninth Doctor - Freeform, Oneshot, Rose - Freeform, Sad, doctor who - Freeform, dream - Freeform, hopeful, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrescentmoon/pseuds/whitecrescentmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every face you see in dreams you see in life.  Rose and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FanFiction.net

Once Upon a Dream

Every face you see in dreams you’ve seen in life. 

I always was prone to dreaming. They were the most fantastic dreams, the ones where I was a million miles away, in an impossible world. And I was never alone. There was always a hand to hold and a warm smile. Even the nightmares were never that scary. I was with him. 

Children, I think, know their destinies, its when we’re older that we forget. I always told Mum I was going to do something important. But as time went on my conviction waned, I was nothing special in the great scheme of things. Just an average girl with an average job and average life, perhaps that’s what made me great. 

I saw him one day, the man from my childhood dreams. It’s only now, in death, that I can confess I thought I was going mad. How could he be real? How could any of this be real? Perhaps, I always was a little mad. 

Everyone you see in dreams you’ve seen in life. I remembered reading that somewhere. Perhaps, I’ve seen him before. I do live in a rather large city. But how can he look the same after all this time? I had those dreams when I was a child. 

Run. 

I knew it was him, the man from my dreams. The excitement in his eyes as we dashed through all to familiar corridors and the firm grasp he has on my hand, it was all the same. I knew my time had come. I was ready. 

Perhaps dreams do come true.


End file.
